Un peu de Soleil
by Carmilla Moriarty
Summary: Traduction. "Sirius, je veux que tu sois le parrain de Harry." Sirius-Lily, Lily-James. Angst.


**Un peu de Soleil**

Traduction de « A piece of Sun » de _**Ms Metaphor**_

_Disclaimer : Hélas, rien n'est à moi, pauvre traductrice ! Les Maraudeurs et leur monde appartiennent à JK Rowling, cette fiction est celle de Ms Metaphor, et le titre et les deux vers qui suivent sont issus d'un poème de Pablo Neruda._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Parfois un peu de soleil_

_brûlait comme une pièce dans ma main_

Une femme est allongée dans son lit.

Ses cheveux ternes sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller, tel un crépuscule brûlant sur un coteau enneigé. Son corps brillant est trempé de sueur.

Grâce à de multiples sortilèges de gel, la pièce est aussi froide qu'en hiver, mais dehors, l'air scintille. C'est une torride soirée d'été.

La femme sue, grogne et pleure, et finalement, avec un cri grave, guttural, c'est fini, enfin, enfin fini. Elle se laisse glisser sur le matelas, épuisée.

Et à minuit, durant la nuit la plus chaude de l'année, dans une petite et anxieuse maison de Godric's Hollow, Harry James Potter est né.

Quatre hommes regardent fixement la porte de chêne.

Deux sont assis près du feu; un autre arpente nerveusement la pièce, ses mains massant ses tempes et courant à travers ses cheveux en bataille; et le dernier est assis dans un coin sombre, en train de siroter un verre de whisky Pur Feu -le quatrième? cinquième? oserait-il dire sixième?- et souhaite que la nuit l'engloutisse tout entier.

Mais un cri, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre un hurlement et un grognement, brise le silence sombre et moite, et fait bondir les quatre hommes sur leurs pieds.

Et ils se détendent visiblement au son d'un autre cri, l'auto-proclamation d'un nouveau-né.

- Papa Cornedrue, dit le plus grand, et le plus sombre d'entre eux, qui pose sa coupe et donne une claque dans le dos de son ami. Es-tu prêt à rencontrer James junior ?

James semble abasourdi, mais accepte les chaleureuses poignées de mains et les coups de poings amicaux des deux autres hommes.

Pendant ce temps, le premier avale une longue gorgée de whisky et ferme brièvement les yeux, savourant le liquide qui lui brûle la gorge.

Le guérisseur appelle James, pose le pâle bébé aux yeux écarquillés dans ses bras, et dit :

- Votre fils. Harry James.

Et James croit qu'il va s'évanouir.

- Lil... Nous sommes _parents._

- Heureuse que tu l'ais remarqué, répond-elle faiblement.

- Il est formidable. _Tu_ es formidable.

Et il embrasse Lily sur le front, souriant comme... Comme Sirius ayant bu trop de Bièraubeurre.

Oui, pensa Lily, il y a quelques années, ils étaient tous les cinq aux Trois Balais -James ne pouvait jamais se séparer d'eux, peu importaient les efforts de Lily- et Sirius pouvait toujours ingurgiter plus d'alcool que les trois autres garçons réunis. Il avait l'habitude de dire, avec un mélange d'humour et d'écoeurement, qu'il tenait cela des Black. Il disait que c'était l'alcool qui lui permettait de tenir le coup durant les dîners de famille, les mariages, les enterrements... Il disait, si tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, tu es un faible, et dans la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black, les faibles ne survivent pas.

Mais Sirius n'était jamais faible.

- Alors, à propos du parrain, Lil..?

James berce Harry; en retour, Harry se tortille et esquisse une espèce de sourire.

- Eh bien, nous avons trois possibilités, n'est-ce pas ?

- Remus, répond aussitôt James.

Elle tourne la tête, et regarde son mari avec un réel étonnement.

- Vraiment ? Pas Sirius ?

- Sirius ! grogna-t-il. Sirius fera tuer Harry avant son premier anniversaire.

- Il ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à Harry, dit-elle énergiquement, le fixant d'un air presque furieux.

- Lily, c'est d'un _bébé_ dont on parle. Sirius n'a pas, et je veux dire absolument aucune, nada, zéro, zilch expérience avec les enfants. Il... Il... Il apprendra à Harry à jurer !

Lily ne peut s'empêcher de rire face à la comique expression de terreur lisible sur son visage.

- James, il y a des choses pires que les grossièretés.

- Comme ?

- Comme ne pas aimer assez Harry. Cela doit être quelqu'un qui aimera Harry plus que toute autre chose, plus que toi ou moi ou lui-même. Et je sais que cette personne est Sirius.

La bouche de James se tord de mécontentement.

- Tu sais que je confierais ma vie à Sirius. Mais Harry... Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je lui fais entièrement confiance.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui. C'est la plus forte personne que je connaisse. Maintenant pourrais-tu aller le chercher s'il-te-plaît ? Tel que je le connais, il est probablement en train de mourir d'envie de voir Harry.

James doit penser qu'elle se trompe, mais au fond d'elle-même elle sait qu'elle a raison.

Parce que James ne comprend pas Sirius, tout comme il ne comprend pas Lily. Oh, il aime Sirius, il l'aime plus qu'un frère, il l'aime comme il s'aime lui-même, mais James aime comme il vit: tranquillement, un jour à la fois. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça (comme Lily se l'est répété des milliers de fois).

Seulement, Sirius aime aussi comme il vit: tout à la fois. Pas comme la chandelle régulière de James, mais comme un brasier sauvage sur une plaine aride. Il veut tout, tout ce qu'il peut avoir, et il est affamé, famélique, d'aimer et d'être aimé, de se dévouer aux gens qui l'entourent.

Un jour, James a raconté à Lily que l'unique raison pour laquelle il est devenu populaire, avant d'être Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ou un Maraudeur, c'était grâce à Sirius. Car Sirius avait décidé, juste décidé, à l'improviste, d'être son ami, et une fois que Sirius décide que tu l'es, alors tu l'es, point barre.

Lily se demandait parfois pourquoi Sirius ne l'avait pas choisie elle.

Sirius et James s'accroupissent près du lit, et Lily les observe un moment: meilleurs potes, frères de sang, mais deux amis qui ne pouvaient être plus différents. Elle les aime tous les deux différemment, juste comme ils sont différents, mais elle souhaite que les choses soient plus simples.

Bien qu'elle aime Harry, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne naisse pas aussi tôt, car elle est très jeune -elle ne pourra pas le nier, elle n'est pas prête pour un enfant- et en dehors de cette calme maison, une guerre fait rage. Et honnêtement, elle a peur.

Et bien qu'elle aime Sirius, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas ici, lui qui n'était jamais là, parce qu'avec lui, aimer James devenait vraiment très difficile.

- Voilà, dit-elle, et elle blottit Harry dans les bras de Sirius. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et sa bouche reste ouverte tandis qu'il berce un peu maladroitement Harry. Muet... Sirius est muet. Avec un ricanement, Lily ajoute:

- Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour.

- Hum ?

- Rien.

- Il est... _Magnifique._

Oh oui, Sirius est le bon choix.

- Et, bon, même s'il finit par devenir une parfaite réplique de James, au moins il a tes yeux, Lily. Il y a _un peu_ d'espoir pour le pauvre petit morveux.

- Hé !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, dit Lily, mais elle est incapable de retenir un rire.

James montre Sirius du doigt.

- Tu vois, Lily. _Je te l'avais dit._

- Ne sois pas si lourd, Jamesie.

- J'ai horreur que tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Oh, mon pauvre petit morveux, réplique-t-elle.

- Cornedrue, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ton oiseau te parler comme ça, non ?

- Comme si j'avais mon mot à dire...

- Si elle était ma femme, dit Sirius en regardant la jolie rousse enfouie sous un tas de couvertures, jamais je ne la laisserais s'en tirer avec un tel sourire. Une bouche aussi mignonne peut servir à_tant_ d'autres meilleures utilisations.

Les joues déjà rosies par plusieurs heures d'efforts, Lily rougit et prend un teint presque fuchsia, et Sirius, réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire, déglutit profondément, en désirant silencieusement une autre bouteille de Pur Feu.

Mais James, -_qui ne remarque jamais rien_- se dit Lily, se contente de grogner:

- Patmol, tu te fais trop d'illusions.

- C'est moi, ou il fait chaud ici ?

Lily pousse quelques couvertures et dégage sa chevelure de son cou.

- Et bien Sirius, on dirait que Harry t'aime bien.

- Bien sûr qu'il m'aime. Salut, Mini-Cornedrue, dit-il.

Lily lève les yeux au ciel; James sourit.

- Je suis ton Oncle Sirius. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'à chaque fois que tes parents se comporteront de manière stupide, tu pourras toujours venir me voir. On fera des tas de trucs cools ensemble. Je t'apprendrai à jouer au Quidditch. Je t'achèterai ta première bouteille de whisky. Je t'apprendrai à conduire une moto, comment draguer une fille, comment jurer dans six langues différentes. Je t'apprendrai aussi quelques mauvais tours avant que tu n'ailles à Poudlard. Tu sais, juste au cas où quelqu'un te chercherait des problèmes. Ouais, je vais être ton oncle _préféré_. Tonton Remus est plutôt cool. Tu l'adoreras. Tonton Peter aussi. Mais je serai sans aucun doute ton préféré...

Lily jeta à James un regard entendu.

- James, dit-elle, peux-tu nous laisser seuls une minute ?

Et James s'éclipse de la pièce, jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder son meilleur pote tenant son fils dans ses bras, et sa femme l'observant avec une expression indéfinissable.

Bizarre. Ils semblent vraiment très... Proches.

Il fit sortir cette pensée de sa tête, et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- ...Et quand tu seras dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison -tu seras à Gryffondor, c'est évident- je viendrai voir tous tes matchs. Ouais, tu seras à Gryffondor. Tu seras courageux et talentueux comme ton papa, et futé et gentil comme ta maman.

La porte se ferme dans un petit bruit sec. James est parti.

- Et tu seras redoutable, souffle Lily, tout comme ton Oncle Sirius.

Sirius tourne vivement la tête, les yeux rivés sur Lily. La confusion se répand sur son visage, mais lentement, ses traits se détendent et il commence à comprendre.

- A quoi tu joues, Lily ?

- Je ne joue à rien du tout.

Le silence qui s'étend entre eux est si pesant que Sirius croit que ses tympans sont sur le point d'éclater. C'est la première fois depuis le mariage qu'ils se retrouvent seuls ensemble. Sirius avait résolument évité Lily, évité ses yeux, et son sourire, et sa chaleur, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'être auprès d'elle est semblable à porter un tisonnier dans son coeur.

Et pour être tout à fait franc, cela lui fait terriblement mal.

- Sirius, je veux que tu sois le parrain de Harry.

Il semble assomé, et Lily lui fait un petit, faible sourire, face à son choc. C'est la deuxième fois en une nuit que Sirius Black se retrouve incapable de prononcer un mot. Une sorte de miracle, songe-t-elle. De la pure magie.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit... Sage, dit-il finalement.

Baissant les yeux vers Harry, il l'embrasse sur le front.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce qui est sage ?

- Depuis que je suis seul avec la femme de mon meilleur ami.

- Sirius...

- Je sais, je sais, la coupe-t-il. Tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de... De faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, mais cela ne veut pas dire que...

Un temps.

- Merde, Lily, je ne peux pas commander mon coeur ! Je ne peux pas juste... Arrêter d'avoir des _sentiments_ maintenant que tu es mariée ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? _Qu'est-ce que je peux __faire ?_

- Tu pourrais arrêter d'agir comme si tu me détestais.

- Je ne te déteste pas. C'est juste que je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas agir comme si je t'aimais.

Elle détourne la tête, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps.

- Amour, juste parce que je ne le dis pas, ça ne signifie pas que je ne le ressens pas.

Un petit sanglot s'échappe de sa bouche, mais elle l'étouffe avec la main. Avec un contrôle surhumain, elle déglutit et se ressaisit.

- Je sais, chéri.

Elle ne sait pas, pense-t-il amèrement. Elle n'en a pas la moindre putain d'idée. L'année précédente a été la chose la plus proche de l'enfer qu'il ait jamais connue. En oubliant le fait que des gens sont en train de mourir. En oubliant le fait qu'il vit tous les jours en sachant que ce jour pourrait être le dernier. En oubliant les cauchemars peuplés de cris et de feu, d'explosions de lumière verte. En oubliant qu'il a fait des choses qui l'horrifient, des choses dont il ne peut même pas parler. En oubliant la peur que parfois s'enroule autour de sa gorge un puissant boa constrictor, l'étouffant jusqu'à ce que la vie le quitte au moment même où il en profite. En oubliant que James est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été, avec sa maison douillette et son adorable fils et sa prometteuse carrière d'Auror et sa jolie, douce, agréable femme. En oubliant toutes ces choses.

Parce qu'il aime Lily, et que cela le brûle de l'intérieur.

Il la regarde lutter pour retenir ses larmes. Elle semble épuisée. Ses joues sont blanches et lisses, et une profonde ombre violacée entoure ses yeux; sa voix est grave et rauque d'avoir pleuré; ses lèvres sont brillantes, humides et rouges. Mais même négligée, sans maquillage, et les cheveux éparpillés en une épaisse touffe, les boucles emmêlées, il trouve qu'elle ressemble à une déesse. La chair épanouie, chaude et douce, ce pouvoir féminin enveloppait ses courbes luxuriantes et ses yeux aussi déconcertants que l'obscurité, cette forêt verdoyante entourant Poudlard, s'étendant sur des kilomètres en allant plus profond, plus profond, toujours plus profond.

Non, elle ne sait pas.

Il se tient juste devant les portes de l'Eden -écoutant le murmure des arbres, respirant l'odeur mielleuse des fruits mûrs, âcres, couronné d'un éclat de rire qui flotte depuis le mur au centre du jardin- mais ces portes infranchissables sont, pour lui, closes. Il n'a pas la clef. Il réfléchit, il aurait pu l'avoir, _elle aurait pu être à lui_, mais il l'a donnée.

Il l'a donnée _elle_, et il l'aime, et elle ne sait pas que cela le brûle de l'intérieur.

James revient dans la chambre, apportant avec lui deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Sois béni, Jamie.

Sirius s'empare des deux.

- Hé ! J'en avais plus besoin que toi.

- J'en doute fortement.

Il viendra un jour où James remarquera ces commentaires, ces légères et si discrètes remarques qui donnaient à Sirius l'envie de jurer et à Lily l'envie de pleurer. Elle est, en fait, au bord des larmes à cet instant précis, et James peut difficilement manquer la lueur de douleur dans les yeux de sa femme ou l'ombre qui passe sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas ce jour.

- Rien, mon pote. Juste une petite querelle. Lil m'a demandé d'être le parrain de Harry, et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit.

- Et moi je dis que vous êtes tous les deux des idiots.

- Quelle surprise, dit Sirius en se levant.

Il marche d'un pas vif vers la porte, l'ouvre, et lance par-dessus son épaule:

- Je reviens plus tard.

James regarde Lily, en essayant de lire son expression aux émotions dissimulées, mais comme toujours, son visage est une forteresse bien gardée et impénétrable, et de plus, il n'en n'a pas la clef.

Les derniers verres de whisky Pur Feu ne furent pas suffisants -y en aura-t-il jamais assez ?- car Sirius revient plusieurs heures plus tard, empestant l'alcool. L'odeur émane de son haleine, de ses vêtements, et même de ses cheveux, et ses yeux brillent d'un éclat légèrement sauvage. Sirius est dangereux quand il est saoul, tout aussi dangereux que lorsqu'il est sobre, mais d'une manière différente. Quel que soit son état, il est imprévisible, et c'est peut-être ce qui effraie le plus Lily.

Sans prévenir, il entre en trombe dans la chambre à coucher et déclare:

- Je le ferai. Je serai son parrain.

Tout à coup Lily se sent soulagée que James soit déjà endormi sur le canapé, succombant au stress et à la fatigue.

- C'est bien, dit-elle.

- Mais dis-moi une chose.

- D'accord.

- _Pourquoi ?_

Oh, comment répondre ?

- Pourquoi, amour, pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ? Tu refuses de me laisser partir, et pourtant tu te retiens en même temps, et nom de Dieu, c'est en train de me tuer, ça me tue, Lily, je deviens complètement dingue et _je ne sais plus du tout de quelle putain de manière je dois me comporter._

- Siri...

- Toi, femme cruelle, lance-t-il en faisant un geste violent, sa voix montant d'un ton. Toi l'horrible, égoïste, sanguinaire _renarde _! Tu _aimes_ me voir saigner, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est _amusant_ pour toi ? C'est en train de me _tuer_, et je ne sais pas si c'est l'amour ou la haine qui le fait, ou même s'il y a une quelconque différence entre les deux, mais quoique ce soit, ça me bouffe, ça me brûle de l'intérieur. Merde, Lily, il devrait être _mon fils_.

Sa voix se brise en un sanglot rauque. Elle lui prend la main, et il se laisse tomber à côté du lit, reposant son front sur la cuisse de Lily, recouverte par une couverture. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux épais, et plutôt longs, elle admire la façon dont la lumière de la bougie éclaire sa chevelure. A côté du drap blanc, la tête de Sirius ressemble à une pierre noire polie. De l'onyx incassable. Un précieux saphir noir. Du charbon rugueux, noir comme l'encre.

- Il devrait être mon fils. Tu devrais être _ma femme_. Et je ne devrais pas être étendu la nuit, éveillé, à rêver de _ses_ mains sur toi, en pensant que ton corps et ton âme devraient être _à moi_.

Sa tête se redresse brusquement, le visage et le corps tendus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire, Sirius ? T'épouser ? Ha !

Elle serre les poings sous la couverture pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

- Au moins James est _ici._ Toi, tu, tu es tout le temps parti, et tu es un coureur de jupons, tu _flirtes_ avec d'autres femmes, et tu, tu es impulsif et tu prends tous les risques que tu peux. Alors, dis-moi, ce que _moi_ j'étais censée faire.

_- _Tu aurais pu _attendre_.

- Attendre quoi ? lui crache-t-elle.

- Moi ! La fin de la guerre !

- Comme si tu allais _survivre_ à la guerre !

Aussitôt que les mots quittent sa bouche, ils se figent tous les deux d'horreur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a vraiment réfléchi, ni ne veut à présent réfléchir à la possibilité de la mort. Mais, en réalité, n'importe quel jour pourrait être leur dernier: James, Sirius, Lily, même le tout petit Harry, ils sont chacun d'une grande valeur pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Sirius a été particulièrement imprudent l'année passée -depuis le mariage des Potter, d'ailleurs. James ne dit jamais à Lily ce que fait exactement Sirius, mais elle sait que Dumbledore lui confie les missions secrètes les plus dangereuses. Plus dangereuses que la fois où il a dû être soigné pour blessures graves et puissants mauvais sorts. Ces nuits-là, James rentre pâle à la maison, en tremblant, et se met parfois à vomir, rendu malade par l'odeur de chair brûlée, ou quelque chose du même genre.

Lily ne dormait jamais ces nuits-là.

- Je suis... Je suis désolée. C'était une... Une _horrible_ chose à dire.

- Mais vraie.

- Parfois je te hais pour cela, murmure-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être étendue dans un lit la nuit en pensant que je ne te reverrai peut-être plus jamais.

- Quant à moi, n'importe quoi vaut mieux que de penser à toi, amour, répond-il.

Ses yeux vifs, qui étaient agités et brûlants d'un tempérament imprévisible, sont désormais féroces et durs, comme la lame froide et brillante d'une épée en argent.

Elle hésite à le regarder dans les yeux, à affronter ses remarques et son ton pince-sans-rire, mais elle se décide à le faire, déterminée à franchir ces barrières.

- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi. Tu veux toujours savoir ?

- Oui.

Elle détourne le regard et déglutit, les yeux rivés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en face du lit. Quand elle se met enfin à parler, sa voix est remplie d'amertume.

- Parce que tu aurais attendu, même si moi je ne le pouvais pas.

Ce ne sont pas les cris qui réveillent James, mais un sifflement, semblable à deux serpents malfaisants se sautant à la gorge.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il, passant la tête par la porte de la chambre. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose.

- Oh ! Non, tout va bien, James.

Il dévisage sa femme pendant un moment. Elle a des joues naturellement roses -un teint aussi délicat qu'une rose anglaise, comme disait Sirius en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié- mais là, elle paraît exceptionnellement rougissante.

- Tu en es sûre, Lil ? Tu te sens bien ? Je dois appeler le Guérisseur ?

- Non, vraiment, je vais bien.

- Tu veux que je reste assis près de toi cette nuit ? Ou je peux retourner sur le canapé, si tu préfères... Au cas où mes ronflements te dérangeraient.

Elle essaye de sourire, mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce sourire n'illumine pas son regard.

- Retourne juste dormir. Moi aussi je suis fatiguée. Je vais probablement somnoler dans peu de temps.

- Si tu le dis.

Il marche péniblement vers le sofa et s'effondre. Le sommeil l'envahit une ou deux minutes plus tard, mais pas avant qu'une pensée fugitive lui traverse l'esprit:

Le sifflement, l'avait-il seulement imaginé ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi tu te caches sous le lit, et je ne veux pas déclencher une bagarre entre deux grands garçons.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Donc tu... Tu le feras, alors ? Je veux dire, être le parrain de Harry ?

- Bien sûr. Pour le bien de Harry.

- Oui. Oui, exactement.

Il est tout sauf ivre maintenant. L'oppressant air nocturne émanant de la fenêtre et le goût de leur rapide et brutale discussion ont fait s'évaporer le whisky de son corps.

- Tu vas pouvoir transplaner ?

- Ouais.

- Ah... Très bien. Je te tiens au courant pour le baptême.

- Ouais.

- Sirius...

- Te fatigues pas, Lily. Je ne...

- Sois prudent.

Sirius lui fait un sourire ironique.

- Sérieusement.

Il ouvre la bouche pour détourner la conversation avec une plaisanterie, tel que _mon deuxième prénom c'est Danger_, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais finalement il trouve que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Je ne te verrai pas beaucoup durant les semaines qui viennent, amour. Je serai... Parti. Pour Dumbledore.

- Oh. Bien sûr.

- James te mettra au parfum.

- Il le fait toujours.

Sirius jette un coup d'oeil à la porte, puis à Lily, qui est assise droite sur le lit, son pâle visage éclairé par le velours du clair de lune. Ses joues brillent comme deux opales, et il sait qu'elles sont aussi douces au toucher qu'elles ne le semblent.

Mais il ne devrait pas savoir cela, et c'est pour cela qu'il doit s'en aller.

- Bonne nuit, Madame Potter.

Et avec un faible _pop_, il est parti.

Redoutables, affamées, faméliques, certaines amours brûlent d'une façon trop brillante, trop puissante, trop ardente pour perdurer dans l'éphémère prison de chair humaine. Même le soleil doit parfois se coucher, songe Lily en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine tout en berçant Harry d'avant en arrière, face à l'explosion d'or qui s'atténue dans l'horizon lointain. Son fils s'agite, et une main minuscule surgit pour attraper une mèche de cheveux roux. D'une manière inattendue, il tire d'un coup sec, puis sourit et pousse un petit cri aigu.

Et Lily sourit aussi, d'un vrai sourire.

- Oh oui, dit-elle, tu es une petite chose redoutable, n'est-ce-pas ?


End file.
